


🐺Rescued🐺

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, Recovery, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Billy and Binx are going to rescue Dani and confront the Sanderson Sisters What will happen when Binx finds Dani hurt?
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Thackery is still walking to the Old Burial Hill Cemetery, to see Billy and ask for his help to confront the Sanderson sisters and rescue Dani, hoping she is ok and not harmed at all, if she is he doesn't know what he will do.

He finally arrives, walks through the gate and straight towards Billy's grave, he sees the hole and calls Billy to come out of his grave.

"Billy are you there we need your help it's an emergency" Binx said.

Billy wakes up from his grave, walks out, sees Binx, walks over to him and smiles.

"We need your help confronting the Sanderson Sisters while I go to their cottage and rescue Dani she's in trouble and I don't know what they did to her" Binx said.

Billy looks at him and nods his head, he walks with him and hopes that they aren't at their cottage cause if they are it will be hard to get to Dani.

Back at the Dennison House Allison and Max are watching a movie marathon with popcorn and soda while waiting for Binx and Dani to come home so they can help him take care of her cause he can't do it himself, they are watching their favorite movie marathon of all time.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Mary and Winifred are happy that they tormented her and decide to leave the cottage, and cause Havoc in town and cast some spells. 

They are the only ones there cause everyone else is relaxing in their houses so they don't know that the witches are causing trouble.

They cast one spell and destroy some abandoned buildings. Sarah is eating spiders and Mary is dancing around having fun.

"This is fun causing chaos isn't it sisters" Winifred said.

Mary and Sarah look at her and smile.

"It sure is Winnie" Mary said.

"Yeah no one is around they are afraid to come out so we have the whole town to ourselves" Sarah said.

While they are doing that, Billy and Binx are heading to the cottage to get Dani out and back home where she belongs then destroy the Sanderson Sisters forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thackery and Bill will rescue Dani and destroy the Sanderson Sisters for good. What will he do when he sees Dani badly injured?

Billy and Thackery arrive at the cottage, he walks up the stairs, opens the door, walks in, sees Dani tied to the chair unconscious, walks over to her untying and un gagging her, picking her up carrying her in his arms, out the door, and over to Billy.

They then start walking towards where Sarah, Mary and Winifred are so they can destroy them for good.

They see them causing chaos, and confront them, while Thackery is holding Dani in his arms close to his chest, making sure she is warm and not cold. 

Billy and Thackery look at them angry.

"What have you done to Dani, she was fine at home sleeping, she's a total mess now we are going to have to help her recover it will take her weeks to recover from this" Binx said.

They look at him holding her and laugh.

"We were having fun tormenting and torturing her she deserved it, she called me ugly" Winifred said.

Mary and Sarah look at them.

"I had fun playing with her she was a fun toy" Sarah said.

Billy looks at Mary.

"What did you do to her" Billy said.

"I was having fun poking her" Mary said.

Billy and Thackery get mad, and head to the cemetery, they follow behind them on their brooms. 

Once they get there they are on hollowed ground, the sun finally rises and they are destroyed for good.

Billy goes back to his grave and falls asleep he deserves it.

Binx walks all the way home with Dani still unconscious in his arms, he finally gets there, opens the door, walks in, sees Max and Allison, walks upstairs to Dani's room, lays her under the covers, staying with her trying to get her to wake up, he gets a cold rag and puts it over her face to cool her down, he then puts it over the deep cut that is on her cheek hoping to stop the bleeding.

Max and Allison walk in and see him tending to her wounds.

"What happened to her she doesn't look so good" Max said.

Binx looks at them.

"She was tied to the chair, gagged and unconscious when I found her, she has bruises on her arms and legs and a deep cut on her cheek from Winifred i don't know hoe to tend to them" Binx said.

Allison looks at him and helps him with her wounds.

"I'm not sure how to handle bruises but we can cover her cheek and cuts with a pieces of gauze" Allison said Putting the gauze on her cheek.

They just sit there waiting for her to wake up, Thackery is still cooling her face down with the cold rag which seems to be helping.

Dani finally opens her eyes, sits up slowly hugging them especially Binx. 

She lays back down with the rag on her head and finally falls asleep Binx lays next to her resting while Max and Allison head to their room for the night.

The next day they wake up, head downstairs, sit on the couch, her on his lap Max and Allison sit next to him and finish watching the movie marathon with popcorn.

"Binx thank you for saving me I know I'm weak cause they sucked my life a lot but my cheek really hurts bad as does the bruises" Dani said.

Thackery looks at her smiling hugging her back.

"Your welcome it's what I do it will take a few weeks to recover from your ordeal" Binx said kissing her.

They all relax and watch the movie marathon together but Dani slowly falls asleep again so she can recover it will be a long recovery.

The end


End file.
